True Love
by Shinn asuka seiei
Summary: this is just a crazy idea popped in my mind :D its my first fanfic too :D


TRUE LOVE

This is shinn asuka seiei, pilot of the strike noir. I had been suffering for the rest of my life starting with one incident seven years ago. First I had lost my parents, it's because I had killed them. I killed them without guilt at first, and then day by day it makes me suffer. The lost of my love ones in just with two gunshots, I had fall in love with someone at my academy. Her name was stellar loussier dylandy. But then I was seen dumbfounded by her and had an extraordinary feeling, this feeling I had been suffering from before. The sadness in my heart, because she had a crush at someone else. I think I'm not the one to be love by her. She is a HOT person. She's beautiful, cute, had a wonderful innocent smile, and had the most adorable face, I thought as well. But she's a HOT person. How an un-hot person like me should had the most wonderful girl of my life. That's why, I used to be alone.

The feeling of being alone is extremely hard for me, because I don't have someone to talk about my feeling. The feeling of sadness, YES, sadness is full in my heart I can't even remember the last time I had been crying, because I had always cry and cry while thinking that is this my destiny of life? Is this my entire life? Living in with a sad impression? I know that love is the most powerful force in the entire universe but why am I dumbfounded? Why am I living like hell each day, is this is my repayment after the awful thing that I had done seven years ago, I usually sat in my mobile suit cockpit, dreaming, thinking, saddening while sudden leave of time just keep moving and moving

I kept crying. But when I'm in a battlefield I will be extremely fierce and kept killing people because of my sadness I kept made everyone suffer. Why? Because it relieves me for a certain period of time and then my sadness came back. Everyone was worried about me, but I kept saying that I was just tense, but the fact is my heart is going to shatter bit by bit. Day after day, month after month I just kept asking myself is this is the life I wanted? Is this will be my life? My destiny? My sadness is overwhelming me, I can't resist but the fact that I had been living like this years, about seven years I kept living like this. Everyone doesn't know about my sadness. I just might be a bit jealous at neo lornoke, the love of stellar. She only seen me as a friend, I can't argue that with her and her future official boyfriend, I had been waiting for long only god knows, that's why I'm so dumbfounded and awfully disappointed. It's her choice after all, so I had to be happy for the sake of her and his life. I don't want to make her life suffer like mine. I want her to have the best life in the world.

I often hear some songs when I'm sad. I will kept listen to them until I had satisfied and ready for the next day. This awful experience of mine is just so heart-breaking. I had almost commit suicide when I had decide to go on a suicide mission, but I had been stop by kira my brother, on stellar and hers birthday they had decided to make their special day today, I had been in strike noir all day long, and not going to go anywhere else until this day had fallen and the next day rises. But then and horrible situation came and there stood ten massive mobile suits that the blue cosmos had built, I then took the chance to save stellar special day by launching and pursuit those mobile suits, the launch gate is situated in the middle of the academy so their will see me. After launching, and had blast one of the mobile suits, I resume with the other nine, everyone was shocked with the strike noir's power. I managed to defeat almost all of them except for the last one. Oh, he's a pain in a butt. I shoot one of my shorty laser guns but it managed to avoid and it maneuver to the left. I punch my engines till max and rocketed through the dust and found the last monstrous mobile suit and pursuit it again my beam guns had run off power and my two other beam blasters too, that means I had to use ms combat skills. I dashed to the left of the huge mobile suit and cut off its left hand and then the destroy gundams mouth shoot the beam and it damaged my hand and torso. Everyone at the academy just gasps in shock and did nothing. The principal too didn't give the order to unlock all the mobile suits. While in the battlefield I always kept on eye to djibril, the blue cosmos leader, I always had a bad feeling on him that he might take this to become worse

I managed to slice the destroy's right hand, and then swirl around the mobile suit to attack the cockpit of the gundam, I just punch the strike noir's engines till max on aiming the destroy gundam cockpit but the pilot of the mobile suit had lock on me and he shoots the disastrous beam laser to me, I just had not much time to evade the laser, so I make the most idiotic decision of my life, I just dashed in to the laser and managed to slice through the cockpit, but its exchange with me blown off and after that, the strike noir's iff signal vanished completely with the destroy. The hero of the school is gone. Stellar just jaw dropped while her tears coming to her eyes, she just can't accept what had happen to her hero, their hero, Shinn Asuka Seiei. I had just sacrificed my life to protect her. That is what true love does for his or her true love.

Shinn Asuka Seiei

Sorry if it's bad, it's my first fanfic. Do review. this is my crazy idea of combining three stories in a one-shot :D


End file.
